Hidden Demons
by MBrabs1996
Summary: Ever since Mysterio, MJ has been having a hard time coping and it seems like life just keeps throwing more and more obstacles in her direction. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my first ever Spider-Man fan fiction so please be nice and let me know what you think! WARNING: MAY HAVE TRIGGERING SUBJECTS**

Michelle Jones clutched her black leather jacket tightly around her small frame, it was unusually cold on this summer night combined with the rain that was pouring down and drenching her to the bone. Ever since what happened in Europe, she was plagued by constant nightmares that often kept her from falling asleep at night and she was at her wits end with how to deal with them or where to turn to for support. Her parents didn't understand any of what she was going through so she couldn't talk to them because they'd ship her off to live with another relative or even to a psychiatric hospital to deal with her issues.

Michelle arrived at Peters apartment complex and stepped inside, grabbing a fist full of her curly brown hair and squeezing it out so it wasn't quite as soaked and she didn't look as disheveled in appearance. She was so tired, going on her fifth straight day of no sleep that she was ready to collapse but made her way up the stairs since she only had to go up one floor anyway. She hoped his Aunt May wasn't home so she could have some alone time with him to talk and she didn't want his aunt to know about what goes on in her life.

Michelle finally made it to Peters apartment and lifted a shaky hand to knock on his door and Peter answered almost immediately.

"MJ? I wasn't expecting you," Peter says as he stared at her in surprise. She was the last person he'd be expecting.

"I was in the area and I didn't know where else to go so I came here, can I come in?" She asks softly and Peter nodded as he stepped aside and ushered her in, closing the door behind them, "Where's your Aunt May?" She asks as she looked around wearily.

"She's uh actually went to get dinner and a movie with Happy so she won't be back until late," He explains, "would you like something to drink? Like water? Soda? Coffee?" He asks, trying to be a good host.

"Uh no…that's okay I'm fine," she says shakily, trying not to break down right then and there but hopelessly failing.

"MJ, are you okay?" He asks in concern and that was all she needed before she just burst into tears right there.

Peter stared at her in shock. The Michelle Jones was crying. Michelle Jones never cried, even when everything in Europe with Mysterio happened, she still never cried, not even when it was all over, she stayed strong and that's what Peter admired the most about her.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I haven't slept in almost a week and no one understands like what I'm going through and I didn't know where else to go so I started walking until I ended up here and I didn't mean to just barge in on you," she starts, not noticing that she was beginning to ramble as Peter listened intently.

"Hey it's okay, just breathe okay? How about I get you a change of clothes and then we can talk Okay?" He asks calmly and Michelle nodded as he went to go to his room and she followed, not wanting to be left alone but also didn't want to seem too clingy but didn't know what else to do as she entered his room and Peter gave her a t-shirt and sweats and politely turned around so she could get changed before he took her, now soaked, clothes and went to put them in the laundry room before he went back to his room where she was now laying under the covers like a scared child.

Peter went to get in on the other side of her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"It's just been hard, it just feels like I have no where to go and lately it feels like I've been screaming in a crowded room but no one can hear me and I just feel so hopeless." She explains, trying not to break down again.

"I know what you mean, it's been hard for me too but I'm always here when you need to talk, don't feel like you have to shut me out and I'm glad you came to me." He tells her softly as he stroked her hair.

For MJ that was all she needed to hear and she was finally able to close her eyes and fall asleep in Peters arms that night.

**A/N: so let me know what you all think! Please read and review and let me know if you want me to continue or not! Constructive criticism is welcome, just don't be mean! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone so I decided to continue this story so just let me know what you all think!**

MJ woke up the next morning, at least she thought it was morning but she wasn't quite sure. She was so tired from lack of sleep the last several days that she now had no concept of time.

MJ looked around to see Peter wasn't asleep next to her and got up to leave the room, looking around as she came into the sitting room and heard talking coming from the kitchen.

"You know I don't like that you had a girl over while I wasn't here, and I especially don't like that you guys were sleeping in the same room," May told him as she grabbed her purse to get ready for work.

"Aunt May, She was having a rough night and I wasn't going to make her sleep on the couch or sleep on the floor. You should have seen her. She was wet and crying and she needed comfort," Peter explains, trying to keep his voice low as May dug through her purse for her car keys.

"Okay well I still don't like it but you do make a good argument," she says with a sigh as MJ finally cleared her throat and they both turned to look at her.

"Oh MJ, I didn't know you were standing there, how much did you hear?" Peter asks as he went over to her.

"I heard enough but it's fine, I understand the worries," She shrugs as she entered the kitchen, "What time is it?" She asks as she went to sit at the table.

"You slept late. It's almost eleven. I was going to wake you up but I wanted to let you sleep," he says as he went to make some toast for them and she just nodded as she looked down at her lap.

"Okay well I'm going to go to work. I have to stay late so don't wait up for me," May says as she went to give them each a hug before she turned to leave.

"So how'd you sleep?" Peter asks her as she jumped when the toast popped out of the toaster and Peter went to put the toast on a plate for them.

"I slept fine, the best I've slept in almost a week," she shrugs as she put butter on the toast and started eating.

Peter smiles faintly at her before reaching over and tickling her side, making her squirm and laugh slightly

For the first time in awhile, she felt like she was going to be alright.

**A/N: okay everyone let me know what you think! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! So here you go!**

The rest of the summer went by without a hitch, Peter and MJ had grown even closer over the coming months, but no one except close friends would know that since they weren't really fond of public displays of affection.

It was a couple weeks after the start of their senior year and MJ was sitting at her kitchen table with Peter snacking on chips and working on some homework. Her parents had gone out for a date night so they left the two of them to their own devices, something they didn't like doing simply because they didn't trust their only daughter.

"Peter? Can I ask you something?" She asks as she looked up at him.

"Yeah anything," he nods as he put down his pen.

"Why me? Like why did you choose me out of any girl you could have?" She asks softly, looking down.

"Well, you're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny, you're also not like other girls and when you found out I was Spider-Man, you didn't care. You still treated me like I was the most normal guy ever," he explains as he moved closer to her as he saw her smile faintly.

"I never thought about it that way," she shrugs as she picked up her pen and started writing down the answers to the assignment again. She definitely got lucky with him and she never would have imagined she'd be dating Peter Parker. If someone had told her before everyone blipped that she'd be dating him, she probably would have punched them and called them a moron or something like that.

MJ looked up as she heard a knock on then door before getting up and going to answer it to find a uniformed police officer on the other side of it.

"Uh…can I help you?" She asks as she looked around and Peter came up behind her.

"Are you Michelle Jones?" The officer asks.

"Who wants to know?" She asks as the officer sighed.

"I'm Officer Davis and I regret to inform that your parents were in an accident_" He begins to explain, looking down at her with a grave expression on his features.

"Are they okay!? What happened!?" She asks, starting to panic. She had a strained relationship with her parents but she still loved them and they loved her, she didn't wish any harm to come to them.

"It was a drunk driver, they were turning down a street and he went down a one way and hit them head on, I'm so sorry," Officer Davis says as MJ became more distraught, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Are they okay?" She asks, her voice cracking slightly.

"Miss Jones, your parents are dead."

**A/N: *gasp* what will happen now!? How will MJ cope!? Will I ever stop talking like this!? Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey everyone! So this is the next chapter so I hope you guys all like it! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

MJ felt like there was a knot in the pit of her stomach as she choked back the tears. She had gotten into an argument with her parents that morning but she never wished her parents dead, not once in a million years.

MJ closed the door, not even waiting for the Officer to say goodnight as she let out a horrific, animal like scream and collapsed to the floor and Peter knelt down beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"Shh it's okay, MJ. Everything's gonna be okay. You're okay." He says softly as he stroked her hair and held her close, humming softly as he tried to calm her down.

"It's my fault! Everything is my fault!" She cried as she buried her face in his chest and clutched his shirt as if she were a small child.

"Hey none of what's happened in your life is your fault, okay? Nothing is ever your fault." Peter says as he got up and went to help her over to the couch.

"Yes it is, before my parents left we got into this huge fight before you got here. I have no idea what it was about at this point but before they left, they told me that they loved me and instead of saying it back, I told them that I hated them because I was so angry." She explains as she wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt.

"MJ, that still doesn't mean that any of this was your fault, okay? We all say things when we're upset that we don't mean, okay? Don't blame yourself for this."

"Like where am I going to go? The closest relatives are in Philadelphia and I don't want to go live with my aunt and uncle."

"You can come stay with me and my Aunt May. I'm sure she won't mind and there is more than enough room for you at our place."

MJ just looked at him and nodded as she continued wiping her face to try and calm down. These last few months had definitely put her through the ringer and she didn't know how to handle it. She felt so hopeless, so weak and overwhelmed and she didn't like it.

"Okay well why don't we go over there now and we can come back tomorrow and get your things, Okay?" He asks as he got up and offered her a hand that she gladly took and went to go to the door only for Peter to pull her towards the window, "I guess it's okay to swing since the whole world now knows my identity," he adds and MJ nodded as she grabbed onto him and held on tightly before he dropped from the building and started swinging them to his own place.

Peter finally landed them on the fire escape right outside his apartments window and MJ got off of him, standing on shaky legs as he opened the window and they entered the apartment.

"Aunt May?" He calls as he looked around and May came out of the kitchen.

"Oh I thought you were spending the night at MJ's tonight,"

"Change of plans, MJ's parents actually got into a really bad car accident tonight." He says, not quite sure how to word it.

"Are they okay?" May asks, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head as she looked between them and Peter just shook his head no, "oh you poor thing. Come here." She says as she went to wrap her arms around MJ in a tight hug.

"Thank you," MJ says quietly, her voice cracking.

"You can stay with us as long as whoever would be your legal guardians in this situation would be okay with it," May says.

"Honestly they'd probably be fine with it. They don't care about me, they'd just use me for free babysitting for their kids while they go out and get drunk or something," MJ explains with a shrug and May just frowned and gave her a sympathetic look, "can I take a shower if that's okay?" She asks.

"Yeah of course, you know where the bathroom is and the towels are right under the sink."

MJ nodded as she went down the hall to the bathroom and shut the door behind her and locking it before she undressed and turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up before stepping under the hot water and letting it run over her body before her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed to the shower floor in a fit of tears, sobs wracking her small frame to the point where she was hyperventilating.

She felt hopeless.

Helpless.

**A/N: let me know what y'all think! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

As the days wore on, MJ became more and more depressed over the situation. The nightmares had returned and they were just as bad as before and she was back to hardly sleeping at all. She was at her wits end on what to do and the funeral certainly didn't help. MJ thought she'd feel better after putting her parents to rest but it just made her feel worse and it just amplified her feelings of their deaths being her fault. She knew it wasn't but she couldn't help but feel that way.

MJ sighed as she left the cemetery that day. She declined a ride from Peter and May because she told them that she needed some alone time with her thoughts so she decided to walk back to the apartment alone.

MJ got a bad feeling as she rounded the corner. She was about two blocks away from the apartment when someone grabbed her and dragged her into an alley, slamming her against the brick wall with such force that her head slammed against it, making her see double.

"Give me all your money!" The man demands and MJ blinked rapidly, trying to register what was happening, "I said give me all your money!" He demands again before slapping her across the face.

"Okay okay," She says, her voice shaky as she reached into her back pocket and took her wallet out. She hated to admit it, but she really wished Peter was here to help her out just this one time as the man snatched her wallet from her and let go of her before he turned and disappeared back down the street.

MJ stared, stunned at what just happened to her. MJ stayed still for the longest time, too scared to move in case the mugger returned to do a lot worse than what had already just happened before she was finally able to move her feet forward as she slowly made her way to the apartment.

It was getting insanely late at this point and no doubt would May and Peter be worrying about her or coming to search for her by this point but she strangely didn't care. She was going through so much these past several months that nothing mattered to her at this point and she was beginning to wonder if life was even worth living.

MJ noticed a car pull up beside her and roll the window down as she walked.

"If you're looking to mug me, someone already beat you to it," She says bitterly, not looking at the driver.

"Hey kid, get in. May and Peter are worried,"

MJ stopped and looked over to see Happy and boy she was so glad to see him after all this crap that happened.

MJ got into the car, glad that she wouldn't have to walk back to the apartment any longer.

"I heard about your parents, I'm sorry for your loss." Happy starts as he started driving back.

"Thanks. It's been hard lately." She says softly as she sat back.

"So you got mugged?" He asks, looking over at her briefly.

"Yeah not long before you showed up. It's okay though, I didn't have much on me anyway so it's not worth pursuing,"

"Well still I'm sorry, I wish I knew what you were going through,"

"It's alright." She says as they pulled up outside the apartment complex, "thanks for the ride." She says as she got out and closed the door behind her before she went up to the apartment where Peter and May were both pacing around worriedly as she walked in.

"MJ, oh thank god you're okay! I was gonna go out looking for you but May sent Happy instead," Peter explains as he hugged her and MJ happily embraced him, glad to be back finally.

"Yeah I'm fine. Happy found me and he brought me back," she explains as she looked around, "I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm exhausted from today," she adds before turning to go to hers and Peters room.

MJ felt numb as she closed the door behind her, as if nothing even mattered anymore. She had no family, no money, she had nothing anymore and it was all her fault.

She felt hopelessly alone.

A/N: let me know what you guys think! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

As the days went by and then turned into weeks, MJ had sunk down to a new low. She hardly slept, hardly ate, she started to cut herself to cope with the pain because she felt completely and utterly numb inside and to her that was the only way to feel something, to let her know that she was still human. Both arms were littered with cuts and she resorted to constantly wearing long sleeves to hide them because she knew if Peter found out he would constantly worry about her and wouldn't leave her side.

MJ sat in the bathroom at school during lunch period looking over her arms. The wounds looked as though they were getting infected since they were deep enough that she should have gotten stitches but just decided to let them heal on her own and it was too late now. MJ just sighed as she got off the counter and left the bathroom, looking around the hall way as the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

"Hey MJ! Missed you at lunch, where were you?" Ned says as he saw her, making her jump.

"Oh uh I'm not feeling too great so I spent the whole time in the bathroom, I think I'm gonna go home early so if you could tell Peter, that would be great." She says, not waiting for a response before she turned to leave, stopping at her locker to grab her books and her backpack before leaving.

MJ looked around wearily as she walked home, scared that she'd end up running into the man that mugged her a couple weeks before but luckily she was able to make it home without any incident. She felt dizzy and hot all of a sudden and she didn't know why since she was fine on the way home. MJ took off her jacket to see if that would help her to get cooler and poured herself some water from the tap at the sink, chugging it and also spilling it all over her shirt in the process.

MJ started to panic as the dizziness just got stronger and she slowly got hotter. She had never felt this way before and she didn't know what to do about it except to call 911 and that's exactly what she did. Grabbing her cell phone she shakily dialed the number.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"H-hi my name is Michelle Jones and I'm," She starts, her vision getting blurry, "i-I'm"

"Michelle? Are you okay? We're going to track your location and send an ambulance for you okay?"

MJ didn't respond as she dropped her phone and it landed with a clank before she collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

All MJ could feel was the cold hard floor as she lost consciousness.

**A/N: well let me know what you all think! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to write again, everything has been stressful with work and stuff but I'm back now! So enjoy!**

Peter was walking home from school, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ned had told him that MJ decided to go home after lunch instead of to the rest of their classes and something didn't sit well with him. She wasn't answering her phone to any of his texts and phone calls and it wasn't like her to just go home. She could be on her death bed and she still refused to miss any of her classes. He decided to call her one last time, but stopped when he saw the ambulance in front of his apartment building and the nagging feeling in his stomach got even bigger as he broke out into a run when he saw MJ being brought out on a gurney.

"What happened!?" He asks the paramedic as he got closer, moving to be by MJ's side, only to be stopped.

"I'm sorry, are you family?" He asks, eyeing Peter curiously.

"I'm her boyfriend! What happened to her?" He asks as he looked at his girlfriend worriedly.

"We aren't exactly sure but she appears to have been self harming. Some of the cuts appear to be infected but we'll know more at the hospital," he explains and Peter felt like he was going to collapse as he heard what happened. MJ seemed fine to him. She never mentioned to him how stressed and down she was and it hurt him to hear that as they loaded her up in an ambulance, "are you going to come with us?" The paramedic asks and Peter didn't hesitate as he got into the ambulance and took his place beside MJ, who looked pale with the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth and Peter wanted to cry. He felt like he failed MJ. He knew she had been under stress but he didn't know just how down she had been feeling since she kept assuring him that she felt okay.

* * *

The ride to the hospital felt like it was taking forever when it was really only ten minutes as he anxiously bounced in his spot until they arrived and the paramedics unloaded MJ and brought her inside. Peter tried his best to follow but was told to stay in the waiting room until they knew more and he reluctantly agreed as his phone rang and he answered it, leaning against the wall as his aunt May was yelling at him, demanding to know where he was.

"Aunt May, were in the hospital…yes I'm fine but MJ isn't…Yeah the doctor will know more soon hopefully…no don't come down until I know more…yeah I'll let you know what they say. I love you too, Aunt May," He says as he hung up the phone and went to sit down.

Peter looked down at his lap before he put his head in his hands and cried.

**A/N: let me know what y'all think! Reviews are very much appreciated**!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Peter waited for what felt like hours on any news about MJ, alternating between sitting down and getting up and pacing around the waiting room. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about all that MJ had probably gone through over the past several months and he felt several emotions all at once. He felt angry that she didn't try and tell him how she had been feeling but he also felt sad that he wasn't there for her like he should have been.

Peter looked up as the doctor finally came into the waiting room.

"Are you here for Michelle Jones?" She asks as he looked up at her before standing.

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend, how is she?" He asks, as he approached.

"I'm Dr. Oberman and she's doing well. We had to give her stitches for some of the cuts that required stitches and we had to give her antibiotics because she got an infection from leaving them untreated. She's awake and alert now and I did have a chance to speak to her to determine that she doesn't need any inpatient treatment. Did she mention to you how stressed she had been feeling or how upset she's been feeling?" She asks.

"No, she didn't mention anything to me about it and I feel horrible. She's the most important thing in my life and I feel like I failed her." Peter says as he looked down at his feet, tears pricking at his eyes again as he talked.

"Well you didn't fail her. A lot of the times people feel like no one would understand how they're feeling so they keep it bottled up inside but that can be just as catastrophic as opening up to someone and that's how they end up taking the pain out on themselves. Just make sure that she knows that you're there for her no matter what. Even if it may hurt you to hear how she's feeling it's important that she lets you know. I am going to suggest therapy sessions and a very mild tranquilizer to help stabilize her mood to take until you guys feel that her mood is stable enough." Dr. Oberman explains as she stood up straight.

Peter nodded as he listened and finally looked up at her, trying his best to keep his composure, "thank you, can I see her?" He asks.

"Of course. She's actually been asking for you," she nods as she turned to lead him down the hallway to MJ's room before knocking on the door and opening it and Peter walked into the room to see MJ now dressed in a blue hospital gown connected to an IV. She still looked pale but not as much as when he first saw her in the ambulance, "I'll give you two some alone time." She adds before turning to leave, closing the door behind her.

"Don't be mad at me." MJ says softly as she sat up in bed, pulling her knees up and hugging them to her chest as she looked away from him when he approached her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey I'm not mad at you, okay? I'm just happy that you're okay. MJ, seeing you like that, all pale and weak in the back of that ambulance just scared me. I thought I was going to lose you and that's one thing that can't happen." He explains, his voice cracking as the tears started to fall.

"You're not going to lose me okay? I'm so sorry I just thought that you wouldn't understand how I was feeling or what I was going through, you know? Like I was feeling all the emotions but at the same time I was feeling nothing, I felt numb too so I started cutting to feel something so that I could know that I wasn't emotionless and I just didn't know how to feel on the inside at the same time." She explains, the tears falling freely down her cheeks before burying her face in her knees as she cried and Peter moved closer to her and put his arms around her, stroking her hair as he tried his best to comfort her, "I am so sorry I just didn't know how to tell you and if you want to leave me I won't be upset with you, I'll even move out and find my own place to stay," she adds as sobs wracked her entire body.

"Hey I'm not leaving you okay? You're stuck with me until you get sick of me okay? I'm here to stay and nothing is going to convince me otherwise, okay?" He tells her as he hugged her and kissed her forehead, just wanting to make her feel better and MJ continued to cry until she had no more tears left in her body.

Peter continued to hold MJ, even as she cried herself to sleep and continued to rub her back before he himself also fell asleep.

**A/N: let me know what y'all think! Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: okay here's the next chapter! Yes I did change the title and I will definitely change the rating to T as one reviewer did suggest! If you guys have any ideas for plot twists or anything in the story that you'd like to see, please shoot me a PM or a review and I'm open to any ideas!**

MJ was allowed to leave the hospital a couple days later but was given strict instructions not to go back to school for the next week or so just to give herself a mental health break. May came to pick them up from the hospital, helping MJ with her things before getting into the car.

* * *

The car ride was silent for the most part, with the occasional awkward small talk until they pulled up to the apartment complex and they went inside.

"Okay, I need to go to work so if you kids need anything please make sure to let me know." May tells them as MJ put her things down by the door and looked around. She had never been so glad to be in similar surroundings before today.

"You hungry? I can make us some lunch?" Peter asks her, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh Uhm no thank you, I just want to go lay down." MJ says before turning to go to their room to lay down.

"She's worrying me. She needs to see a professional." May tells him as she put MJ's stuff onto the table so it was out of the way.

"I know, but just give it a few days, okay? Give her time to settle back in, okay? Maybe a break from life is what she needs." Peter says as he sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

"But you can't save everyone, you know that right?" She asks as she leaned against the wall, "I love MJ, I do, but she needs some professional help because we don't know if it'll get worse or if she was just having a panic attack and it was just a one time thing." She explains.

"I know, Aunt May, I know. Let's just give her a few days okay? And then we can approach her about it. Just give it time." He explains as he finally looked up at her, "we just need to make sure that she knows we're there for her." He adds as he stood up.

"Okay well I'm off to work, let me know if you need anything," she says as she turned and went to leave, closing the door behind her and Peter got up to go to his and MJ's room and MJ sat up as he entered.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine, we're both just worried about you."

MJ nodded and sighed as she stood up and went to go over to him, "I know but don't be worried, I'm going to be fine and I'll get better with time." She explains as she went to hug him, holding him close to her and took a deep breath, "I'll be okay." She says softly, this time more to herself than him before she pulled away.

"Okay uhm just know that I'm here for you, if you ever need to talk or anything okay?"

"Yeah I know and thank you for everything that you've done for me these past few months, I really appreciate it. I've just been in a super dark place lately so it's nice to have people who care, you know? Even when my parents were alive it just felt as though they weren't really there or that they understood me all too well." She explains as she sat back down on the bed and sighed, putting her head back in her hands.

"Well hey, you can always tell me anything okay? I'm always going to be here for you no matter what, even if I'm mad at you, even if I sometimes act like a big jerk, just know that I'm here." He tells her as he sat down as well, pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead, making her smile slightly.

She knew that she'd be okay and for the first time ever, she knew she would be okay.

**A/N: well let me know what y'all think! Reviews are welcome and if you have any ideas to make things interesting, please let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey guys! Here's the next chapter and I hope y'all enjoy it! Once again, reviews are appreciated and if you have any thoughts or ideas please let me know!**

The days since she was in the hospital eventually turned to months and MJ was getting better every single day that went by. She still struggled with nightmares and horrible anxiety but Peter was always there to comfort her and she hadn't picked up a blade to harm herself since, even when her seventeenth birthday passed and she was sad that her parents weren't alive to celebrate with them but the fact that Peter and Aunt May were there helped to fill the empty void in her heart.

MJ woke up early one morning and got up to go out to the kitchen where Peter was making them breakfast.

"Hey, wheres May?" She asks as she sat at the table and Peter put a plate of food in front of her.

"Oh she had to go to work early and she's working late today too," he says as he sat down next to her, "oh and happy anniversary." He adds as he kissed her on the cheek and MJ froze. She had a feeling she was forgetting something but she couldn't quite place it. MJ knew she didn't normally care about things like this but this was Peter, the most important person in her life.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Peter I totally forgot, and I'm so sorry!" She says as she put her head in her hands.

"Hey it's okay. I'll be honest I didn't remember until last night." He says, making her sigh in relief, "hey let's play hooky today." He adds, making her stare at him like he had two heads.

"But It's a school day, we can't skip. Wouldn't we get into trouble?"

"Only if you're caught but that's why you need to beat them to it before they eat you out." He says as he stood up and went over to the landline, punching the number in for the school and clearing his throat, "hi yes, I was just calling to let you know that my nephew, Peter Parker, and Michelle Jones will not be in school today since they're sick." He explains, faking a woman's voice before going to hang up the phone and MJ laughed.

"Well what do you want to do today since we're "sick"?"

"Get dressed. We're going to go out on the town." He says, making MJ laugh and get up, quickly getting dressed before meeting Peter outside and the two left to go out.

* * *

Over the course of the day, MJ and Peter did a bunch of fun stuff, including going to the movies and going to the pier where there was a carnival of some sort going around and Peter won MJ a stuffed elephant and she hoped this day would never end but it was getting late and they knew Aunt May would be worried about them.

MJ and Peter got back to the apartment to see the lights were off and assumed that May wouldn't be home yet.

Peter turned on the lights as they came in to see Aunt May sitting on the couch waiting for them to get back.

She was angry.

She was very angry.

**A/N: let me know what y'all think! Please review and any ideas you may have about what could happen at some point please let me know!**


End file.
